


Whipped Cream Smirnoff

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Omorashi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smells like whiskey.</p><p>And piss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream Smirnoff

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself dont read this

It was a normal night in his new apartment when he heard a knock on the door. Who the hell would be coming to his house? Especially at this hour? Upon answering, he realized to his dismay it was a heavily-drunken Tom.

"Hey, Torb."

"It's Tord." He grunted. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to catch up with my old buddy old pal friendly friend..."

Tom shuffled into his one-room apartment, clutching a bottle of whipped cream-flavored Smirnoff and muttering to himself. He immediately flopped over onto the couch face-down. 

"Tom, get out of my house."

"Nuh." He then attempted to... get back up. "Wait, one sec, I gotta do something." Despite not liking Tom, like... at all, Tord figured someone would kick his ass if he left the drunkard to his own devices. He grabbed Tom by his sweater, dwarfing him both in height and stature, and hauled him back onto the couch like one would a disobedient child. "No, stop it."

"Just stay in one place and be quiet."

"But I gotta--"

"No. You heard me." He pulled Tom onto his lap and held him down by the shoulders. For some reason he squirmed violently in response. But Tord wouldn't let him move.

"Come on, I gotta pee!"

Tord blinked. Right. Tom was filled to the brim with alcohol. And alcohol? Well, alcohol is a bladder-destroying fiend from hell. He almost groaned in dismay remembering how often he'd fucking wet himself while drunk... But then that dismay became a concept.

"Serves you right for coming here at 1 AM drunk off your ass. You're staying here."

"W-what?! No!" His temper burned inside of him. He wriggled around fruitlessly, his struggling occasionally punctuated by a whimper. "Lemme go!"

"You're the one who came in here! It isn't my fault." He pulled back Tom's arm, pinning it behind his back with one hand and scratching at his side with the other. "Classic stupid Tom!"

"No!" He squealed, giggling uncontrollably. Tord wrestled him down against his lap, somehow managing to even tickle a man with the utmost aggression. He wore a sinister grin on his face as the drunken man writhed like a ferret in a tube. He whined and cried, but despite his drunken state, he would not urinate. Tord didn't mind. More time to torment the little bastard for being such a thorn in his side!

Silently, he brushed his fingers against Tom's lower abdomen. The response was a harsh whine.

"Oh? What was that I just heard?" Another little flick. Tom shoved his hands between his legs, now groaning and sobbing. 

"Stop doing that!" 

"I don't feel like it." He patted Tom's lower stomach, gently fluttering his fingers over the tight layer of skin. He cried out and shook with an angry, red face. Tord drank in his boundless humiliation.

"Please lemme use the bathroom... Come on..."

"I mean. If you can get there."

Tom blinked, seeming bewildered by the sudden freedom. However his predicament was soon made nine times worse as he realized his poor balance. He fell to the ground, and couldn't get back up no matter how hard he tried.

He trembled, rolling onto his side. His hands groped at his crotch, but as he saw Tord walking over with his eyes downcast he realized he was done for. His defeat began with a soft mewl, and then a hissing noise. Tord forcibly pulled Tom onto his back and watched as a damp patch on the front of Tom's sweatpants grew exponentially. It then became a puddle as the wet fabric wore down and stuck to his skin. The guy was in tears, his empty eyes gushing with bubbles of salt water.

"I... I hate you..."

Tord smirked. He slid Tom's bottle back over to him.

"I like you better drunk, Jehovah."


End file.
